To Love Me Forever
by bram4eva
Summary: Five years since Sam and Brittany graduated from McKinley High School. They're in New York for Rachel's Broadway debut. All their friends are there and Sam is ready to tell them all about his and Brittany's engagement, but Brittany has a secret...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Sam! Where's my hat?" Brittany shouted from the bedroom.

"I don't know! What'd you do with it?" Sam called, walking into the room. Brittany had thrown clothes all over the floor in her hast to find her hat. It was five years since they had graduated from McKinley and they were going to New York to meet up with various other New Directions members. Rachel had her Broadway debut the next night but they were all meeting up this afternoon so they could wish her luck in person as she had to be at the theatre for pretty much the whole day.

Brittany was excited because it was the first time she would see any of her old school friends since Sam had asked her to marry him, three months ago. And this time it was a real proposal and going to be a real wedding, unlike their wedding in their last year of school.

"Ugh! I give up. I'll go without it." she grumbled, her back still towards Sam who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Brittany, honey, it's there" he said, pointing to where it lay on the bed. She snatched it up and put it on her head.

"Right. That's it then. Let's go." She walked past him, dragging her suitcase. He bent down to pick up his bag an followed her out of their flat, locking the door behind him.

A few hours later, they were sitting in a New York Taxi on they way to the hotel they were going to stay at. As it pulled up, they saw a very excited Santana running out of the building, dragging along a girl who Brittany guessed to be her new girlfriend, Rose.

"Brittany! You're here. Meet my girlfriend, Rose. Rose, this it Brittany, the one I told you about." Santana cried, all in a rush. She gave her old friend a hug and then kissed her girlfriend lightly.

"Hey Santana. It's good to see you again. Nice to meet you Rose." Brittany replied, somewhat stiffly, her left hand hidden behind her back. She was still a bit annoyed about how Santana had acted when she first found out that Brittany and Sam were dating and so, didn't want Santana to be the first to know about the engagement.

"Hey Santana. Hi Rose. I'm Sam Brittany's boyfriend." He introduced himself. He knew about Brittany's distrust of Santana and understood why she hadn't said anything about their engagement. So he followed suit. They all went inside where Marley was waiting, holding hands with Jake. Artie was there too, talking to someone on his cell.

"Hey guys. I wasn't expecting you to come. I mean, you've only met Rachel twice, first at Mr. Schue's disaster wedding and then at his proper wedding." Brittany greeted her friends.

Yeah, we decided we'd come because it would be nice to see you guys again, and what a better excuse? I'm pretty sure Kitty and Ryder are coming too but I'm not sure. They were having trouble finding someone to look after baby Lucas, last I heard." Marley explained. Brittany was surprised. She hadn't heard that Ryder and Kitty were together, let alone that they had a child.

"Well it'll be nice to see them if they do come. Britt, shall we go book in?" Sam cut in. Brittany nodded and they went over to the counter.

"I see you are part of the group that's booked out the top floor." the attendant said. When the trip had been organised, they had decided that they would all pitch in and book a whole floor at the hotel. Each couple or two-three singles would get a suite together. They had decided to choose a hotel away from where Rachel was rehearsing so she didn't accidentally see any of them before the surprise party later that afternoon.

Finn, Rachel's husband was doing his best to keep her away from the far side of town when she wasn't doing rehearsals or classes at NYADA. He was going to bring her to the hotel where all the other New Directions members were staying. The floor they had booked had a small function room on one side and the New Directions members were going to decorate it a little for the party.

By the time Sam and Brittany had booked in, Kurt and Blaine had arrived along with Puck and his fiancée Quinn. The small but slowly growing group stood around chatting for nearly and hour before the hotel attendee told them they needed to go up to their suites. By this time Tina, Unique, Mike, Sugar and Ryder and Kitty had all turned up. Now they were just waiting for the real surprise guests: Mr. Schue and his wife Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Across town, Rachel was getting impatient. All day she'd been trying to go to a spa she loved so she could relax before the stresses of the next day set in but she was either needed for a last minute rehearsal with a fellow cast member or Finn would come up with something that needed to be done around their flat.

"Finn! If we have to look through one more paint colour sample set, there will be no sho tomorrow because I will be in jail for murder!" she cried as Finn pulled out yet another set of paint samples.

"Sorry, honey. I just thought that since you're going to be famous tomorrow, you might want to get some of the less famous things out of the way." he mumbles, putting on an innocent face. He knew she couldn't resist him when he did that. She smiled at him and laughed.

"Your logic is way out of whack, Finn. I know something is up, will you just tell me?" she pleaded. He shook his head.

"I't okay. I'm just worrying about Burt. He's going in for another round of chemo next week." He tried to keep his lie as truthful as possible. he was worrying about Burt but the chemo had actually been today. Rachel shook her head, clearly not believing him.

"Whatever. Can I please just go to the spa? I really need it." He tilted his head to the side for a moment, thinking.

"Just let me make one phone call, okay?" he asked, pulling out his cell. She sat at the table and he quickly ran into the bedroom.

He decided to call Kurt because he knew his brother would already be at the hotel. After a few rings, Kurt answered.

"Hello?"

"Kurt is everyone at the hotel? Rachel is desperate to go to his one particular spa that happens to be not far from the hotel." Finn explained.

"Yeah. Everyone's here except...oh, never mind Mr. Schue and Emma just arrived. I'll tell everyone to stay inside. Let me know when Rachel's settled in and again when she's finished."

"Will do. Thanks Kurt. I'll see you later."

"Bye Finn." Finn went back out to Rachel and told her she could go to the spa. Rachel jumped up and kissed him before grabbing the keys to their car which Finn promptly took back.

"I'll drive you there. I have some things I want to do while you're there." he said and went out the door. Rachel smiled and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Back in their hotel room, Sam and Brittany were unpacking. Even though most of the others were only staying for the weekend, they had decided to stay for a week as they both needed a rest from work.

"Britt, why didn't you tell anyone about our engagement?" asked Sam as he came out of the ensuite.

"I don't know. It just didn't feel right." Brittany was half under the bed, trying to reach a bottle of shampoo that had rolled under there.

"I just felt like we needed a better time than just as everyone was arriving. I mean, why say it ten times when you can say it once, right? she explained, standing up quickly, having grabbed the bottle. Immediately, she dropped the bottle on the bed and ran into the bathroom where she proceeded to throw up. Sam followed her and held her hair out of the way for her.

"Are you okay, Britt?" he asked, concerned. It was probably just jet-lag. Brittany had never dealt well with flying.

"Yeah. It's just jet-lag." she muttered and coughed. She got up and went back out to the main room to put away the last of her clothes.

"So when are you going to tell them? I mean it's not like you can avoid it forever." he asked, laying down on the bed. Brittany lay beside him with her head on his chest.

"Tonight. I promise she said, closing her eyes. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Kitty came bounding in without waiting for and answer.

"Hey guys. Kurt just told me that we have to stay put in the hotel for a while because Rachel is going to a spa to relax which is near here." she said.

"Thanks Kitty. Umm...Brittany's not feeling well, jet-lag, so we're just going to chill here for a bit okay?" Sam replied, gently rubbing Brittany's back. Kitty nodded and quietly left the room.

"Do you want to watch a movie, Britt?" Sam asked and gave her a kiss.

"No. I just want to lie here and enjoy your company. I can't remember the last time we could do something like this." she murmured, wrapping her arms around him. In a moment she was asleep and looking so adorable that Sam couldn't bear to move her. So he pulled out his cell and called Blaine.

"Hey." Blaine answered on the first ring. He sounded out of breath.

"Sup, dude? Umm...could you come over here for a sec I kinda need your help. Sorry if I interrupted something." Sam whispered so as not to wake Brittany. Her job kept her busy and using a lot of energy all the time so he let her sleep when she could. Although she seemed to be sleeping an awful lot recently.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything, I just brought a heavy box into the function room. And sure. I'll be there in a sec." Blaine cut off the call and Sam had barely put his cell back down when Blaine came in.

"Hey. What did you want help with?" he whispered, seeing Brittany asleep.

"I don't want to move her, she gets so little sleep so I was just wondering if you could get my book from the table over there." Sam pointed. Blaine quickly grabbed it and then left the room to help Kurt with more decorating. It turned out Blaine and Kurt had no intentions of having just a little bit of decoration, they had brought hundreds of things and were steadily working on decorating the function room for the party.

Sam settled down to read his book while he waited for Brittany to wake up. But he couldn't concentrate for long. Brittany hadn't sounded convinced when she'd told him she just had jet-lag. Was it possible she was pregnant and not ready to tell him? Is that part of the reason she hadn't said anything about their engagement? Sam put the book down and thought about it. Soon, he was asleep too.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After spending nearly two hours at the spa, Rachel was finally ready to head home. She pulled out her cell and called Finn to come and get her. While she waited, she sat in the front room of the spa which had big glass windows. She watched out the window and just as Finn came in, she could have sworn she saw Mercedes walk past.

"Hey, baby. Let's go. I've got a surprise for you." Fin said, giving her a kiss.

"I could have sworn I just saw Mercedes." she replied, ignoring what he had said. He laughed.

"She's in California! There's no way she'd come to New York without telling us." he told her before dragging her out of the spa to their car. He pulled out a long strip of material.

"Here. Put this over your eyes. I want you to have no idea where we're going." he said handing it to her. She sighed and took it from him. Sometimes his theatrics astounded her.

"Where are we going?" she whined after being in the car, blindfolded, for a while.

"We're just arriving at the place but don't take your blindfold off yet." he instructed her, pulling up in front of the entrance to the hotel. He got and went round to the other side of the car to help her out. He gave the keys to the chauffer and carefully led Rachel inside.

"Come on Finn! Can I take it off yet?" Rachel complained after she tripped over something for the fourth time. Finn was terrible at telling her where things were that she would have to step over.

"No. Now, just stand still for a second." He told her as they stood in front of the elevator. He left her for just a moment to tell the hotel attendee that they were going up to the floor with all the New Directions. Then he led her into the elevator.

As the door slid closed, Rachel made to pull the blindfold off but Finn saw and caught her hands. He pushed them down to rest by her side.

"Finn!" she complained. He kissed her and wished the elevator would go faster. The floor counter reached floor ten, Finn whipped out his cell and called Kurt. He let the phone ring three times and hung up. Kurt would now know to get everyone into the function room.

Finally they got to the top floor and the doors opened. Fin led Rachel to the function room where he told her to take off the blindfold. She pulled it off and fixed her hair, looking around at where she was. All she could see was a hallway of doors.

"Finn? Where are we?" he gestured towards the door they were standing in front of, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly. She sighed and pushed the door open, only to be met with all of her old friends rushing at her, yelling congratulations.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Oh my god! You're all here! Finn, did you do this?" Rachel was astounded. Finn nodded and kissed her, getting another round of cheering from their friends.

"We all wanted to support you on your first Broadway show. So, we all came to New York and we're staying to watch your show tomorrow night." Santana explained. Suddenly, Brittany, who had been standing quietly at the back of the group, collapsed.

"Brittany!" Sam caught her as she fell. The others stopped cheering and fell silent, watching this small disaster happen.

"Don't just stand there! Someone call 911!" Sam was panicking. Blaine went over to him and tried to calm him down while Kurt called an ambulance. Rachel and the others went over to the far side of the room, so as there was room for the paramedics.

They didn't have to wait long. Soon Brittany was being loaded onto a stretcher and a hysterical Sam was walking alongside one of the paramedics. The paramedic was trying to find out anything she could about what might be wrong with Brittany but Sam was just babbling about jet-lag and working late.

Blaine went up to the paramedic and calmly told her that Brittany had been working late recently and she had only just arrived in New York via plane from which she had minor jet-lag. He explained that Brittany had never done well with flying. The paramedic nodded and then they sere gone, Sam being half-carried by a paramedic after being slightly sedated.

"Well, what a dramatic start to the party." Kitty commented, trying to lighten the mood. She sounded bitchy but Ryder and a few of the others knew she only sounded bitchy. Really, she was just as worried as any of them.

"Was she okay when she got here?" Rachel asked, concerned for the blonde girl she had trusted so much.

"She seemed to be. I mean she was happily talking to everyone earlier." Marley said.

"She was sleeping when I went to hers and Sam's room earlier. Apparently she'd thrown up as well." Kitty murmured.

"Has Sam said anything to you, Blaine?" Kurt rounded on his boyfriend. Blaine shook his head.

"As much as I love you guys for organising this, I really don't feel in a party mood." Rachel said. Some of the others nodded.

"I know what you mean. How about we just sit here together while we wait for news. We can catch up on our lives while we wait." Finn suggested. He knew that if they all went to their separate rooms, everyone would worry more and it would take more time for everyone to receive any news.

They moved some of the chairs to the middle of the room and sat in a circle, trading stories about their lives, jobs, schools and in Ryder and Kitty's case, about their son.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Sam was impatiently pacing the waiting room at the hospital while the doctors ran tests on Brittany to see what was wrong. He had been questioned multiple times to see if he knew anything, but every time, he had always had to say no. It was unlike Brittany not to tell him she didn't feel well. After what felt lie hours, a doctor came out

"Sam Evans?"

"That's me. Is she okay?" Sam didn't want to beat around the bush. He just wanted to know if his fiancée was okay.

"She's awake. We know why she collapsed but I think it's best if she tells you. I'll take you to her." The doctors words, though they were supposed to be comforting, sounded sinister and Sam was getting more and more worried.

Sam followed the doctor through multiple hallways and doors to the room where Brittany was. The doctor gestured to the door for Sam to go in.

"I'll let you two talk in peace. Just open the door when you're finished." Sam pushed the door opened and saw Brittany sitting on the bed in the room. She had her back was to him, looking out the window.

"Britt? Are you okay? I was so worried." Sam crossed the room and hugged her. She buried her head in his shoulder and began to cry.

"I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry, Sam. I kept m-m-meaning t-to tell you." She stammered through her sobs.

"Shhh. Don't talk yet. Just sit here and tell me when you're ready." He told her, moving so that he was sitting on the bed with her on his lap. For a while they just sat like that, Brittany crying and Sam rubbing her back and kissing her hair. Finally, Brittany gave a final sniff and began talking.

"I was going to tell you tonight, after we'd announced our engagement." She said quietly, running a finger down his face.

"Wait. Brittany, are you p-"

"No Sam I'm not. Well, I was but I lost it." Brittany burst into tears again. Sam couldn't believe it. He'd lost the child he didn't even know he had.

"Oh, Brittany. Why didn't you tell me?"

"B-because I w-wanted it to be a s-s-surprise. After we announced our engagement, I was going to say that I had another surprise." Brittany explained. Sam shook his head.

"I just wish you had told me. I'm going to call the others and tell them you're okay. But I just want to know one more thing; why exactly did you collapse?"

"I'd been in pain most of the day. It's part if the reason I threw-up earlier and why I needed to sleep so badly as well. I guess the pain just overwhelmed me." She explained, giving him a kiss before he got up and went out to call Blaine.

"Hello?" Blaine answered after three rings.

"Hey. How is everyone?" Sam avoided the inevitable.

"Everyone's fine. Just worrying about Brittany. How is she? Good news or bad news?"

"She's fine. She's awake but the doctors want to do some final tests. We should be back in an hour or two."

"Okay. I'm guessing there's more to the story but you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Blaine said.

"Yeah there is more but I don't think Brittany's ready to have other people knowing just yet. It was hard enough for her to tell me."

"That's cool. Well giver her hugs from all of us and we'll see you when you get back."

"Bye." Sam hung up the phone and went back to Brittany. He sat on the bed holding her while they waited for the doctor to come and say they could go. After a few minutes the doctor who brought Sam to the room came back.

"Just going to do a quick blood test and then you'll be free to go." He told them.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"She's okay." Blaine informed the New Directions. He had just gotten off the phone to sam.

"What happened?" Mr. Schue still cared about his students as much as he ever had.

"I don't know. Sam wouldn't say. He said something about Brittany not wanting everyone knowing just yet." Blaine shrugged.

"That doesn't sound good. Before today, when was the last time anyone talked to either of them?" Marley had never been close with Brittany except for during the school production of Grease, but she still cared for her.

"Every time I tried to talk to them, they were at sork or if I did manage to get hold of them, they were either too tired to talk or they were on their way somewhere. The last time I had a proper conversation with either of them would have to have been around Christmas." Kurt said. A lot of the others agreed that they hadn't had a proper conversation with Sam or Brittany for months.

They all sat around in silence for a while, wondering what on earth could have happened to the pair they all loved so much.

Brittany had finally been allowed to go but was told to stay quiet for a day or two. She walked out of the hospital, leaning on Sam as she was a bit light headed. They hailed a taxi and headed back to the hotel.

Sam led Brittany to their room and made sure she got in and on the bed alright before leaving her and going to the function room.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

"Sam! Where's Brittany?" Santana literally pounced on him the moment he opened the door.

"She's resting." Sam leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Santana made to go out the door but Rachel pulled her back.

"Just leave her. When she's ready she'll come out." Rachel looked down at Sam who was now letting his emotions free and crying, head on his knees.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked sitting on the floor next to his friend. Sam shook his head so they left him sitting there and went back to where they had been sitting before.

Eventually, Sam stopped crying and made his way to his hotel room. The New Directions members had gone back to their rooms a while ago, leaving him there.

When he got to his room, Brittany wasn't there. He stood in the doorway, looking around stupidly. Brittany, who had been in Marley and Jake's room talking, came up behind him.

"Sam? What's wrong?" She turned him around to face her.

"I guess I'm just in shock still." she said, pulling her with him to sit on the bed.

"You're silly. I'm fine now. And we can try for a baby another time. Let's go to bed." Sam nodded and the two of them got ready for bed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, Sam."

"That's okay. I love you Britt." he replied, kissing her nose as they lay in bed.

"I love you too, Sam. Goodnight."

"Night."

Back in Marley and Jake's room, Rachel, Kurt and Tina were talking to Marley. Jake had gone off somewhere to give them some privacy.

"What did she tell you?" asked Rachel

"She told me that she'd been in pain all day and basically, she didn't say anything to anyone and just let the pain get to her and she passed out." Marley explained.

"That doesn't sound convincing. There's something those two are hiding from us." Kurt wanted to know what else wasn't being said. Marley shook her head.

"Nope. She didn't say anything else. I mean she didn't exactly say what I told you but that's basically what she told me. No other information was passed on." Marley had a slight idea of what had happened to Brittany but didn't want to say anything in case she was wrong.

I should tell them. They have a right to know Marley thought to herself. Tina saw her expression change as she thought this.

"Marley? Is there something you know that you're not telling us?" Marley's internal debate about whether she should tell her friends stopped as she realised she'd been found out.

"It's not something that I know for sure but I think I might know what happened to Brittany." She began.

"How? You don't live near her or anything." Kurt was confused.

"No, but from what she's told me it looks like it's something similar to what happened to my aunt a few years ago. She was pregnant with her first child but it didn't grow properly. Before she knew there was something wrong, she was in a lot of pain for a day or two until she eventually passed out. Unlike Brittany though, she told someone but they were just waiting to get into see the doctor." Marley explained, wincing as she remembered the midnight run to the hospital to visit her aunt. Kurt and Rachel looked at her.

"You think she's pregnant?" Tina asked.

"No. I think she was but she miscarried."

For a while, they sat in silence until they decided to call it a night. They said goodbye and went back to their rooms. Rachel to her room with Finn, Kurt with Blaine and Tina to the room she was sharing with Mercedes.

A few minutes later, Kurt slipped out of his room again and put notes under the doors of all the rooms except for Brittany and Sam's room.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The next morning, Rachel left early, before breakfast to get to the theatre. The New Directions met in the function room for breakfast and spent a good hour or so talking and laughing. All of them looking forward to the show that evening. Just as everyone was about to leave to get on with their day, Kurt stood up.

"Guys! I want to say something and I know most of you will too." He said, purposely giving a look to all the New Directions except Brittany and Sam. Thankfully they were too busy whispering something together that they didn't notice.

"Brittany and Sam. We know you guys had an experience yesterday and we want you guys to know that we're here for you." Kurt's statement brought the young couple out of their private discussion. As they looked, the New Directions formed a circle around them and began singing.

(New Directions) Oh uh-huh

(Blaine)If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

(Artie)Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

(Nnew Directions)You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

(Puck)If you're tossin' and you're turnin'

And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will remind you

(New Directions)Oooh

(Artie)Find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

(New Directions)You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

(Quinn)You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know...

(New Directions)You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

You'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh

(Mercedes)You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

Sam and Brittany listened to their friends in silence. When they were finished, Tina came forward.

"We just want you guys to know that we care about you very much and if there's anything you want to tell us, you can. We won't tell anyone." Sam and Brittany looked at each other.

Previously

While Everyone was getting ready to leave, Sam turned to Brittany.

"You should tell them now." he whispered

"I don't know, Sam. I want to but I don't know how to say it." she countered

"I'll say it for you if you want." he offered. They were interrupted by Kurt saying their names.

Now, after the song, with one look from Sam, Brittany knew it was time to tell her friends about her engagement and what had happened the previous day.

Tina was looking at them. Arms held out for a hug. But Brittany refused, pushing Tina's arms down.

"Guys, before we do anything, there's two things we want to tell you." Brittany began before Sam interrupted her.

"We love you guys and thank you so much for the song. I think you have helped us out of a dilemma." he said. Brittany glared at him.

"Yes. I agree with Sam. The first announcement we have is this." Brittany finally took out her left hand, having hidden it all morning. The beautiful diamond ring glittered on her finger in the morning sunshine that was streaming through the window. There were gasps all around.

"Brittany! It's beautiful!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing her hand so he could look more closely at the ring.

"When did he ask you? Was it romantic?" Marley had always been one for romantic gestures. Brittany laughed. She couldn't believe she'd been so scared to tell her friends.

"He asked me about three months ago but I anted to wait until you were all together to tell you. And yes, it was romantic. I won't go into details but I can tell you that we had a picnic in Cheviot Hills and he asked me then, as the sun set."

"Wow. Who knew you could be so romantic, Sam." Finn commented, playfully punching Sam's shoulder. Sam and Brittany both went red at the comment. The New Directions laughed.

"Well. I'm guessing it wasn't nerves that you fainted from, Brittany." Santana burst the happy bubble that had been created with her sharp words. Brittany suddenly looked scared.

"Do you want me to tell them what happened, Britt?" Sam whispered to her. She started to shake her head and then quickly nodded. She knew that the longer she waited, the more questions she would get and the harder it would be to tell in the end. Sam put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Brittany hadn't been feeling well all day. She didn't tell me because she wanted me to be relaxing. She also didn't tell me something else. She was pregnant. However, there was something wrong with the baby and Brittany miscarried." Sam let a tear trickle down his cheek as he spoke.

"Oh, Brittany! How awful!" Kitty rushed forward to hug her friend.

For a while, the New Directions congratulated and sympathized over the loss of the unborn child with the young couple.

SONG: Count On Me, Bruno Mars


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Later that evening, Brittany was in the bathroom of her hotel room, getting ready to go and watch Rachel's show. Sam knocked on the door.

"Brittany. Marley's at the door. She wants to talk to you." he called thorugh the closed door.

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute." Brittany put down the hair curler she was using and opened the door. Sam was standing nearby, fixing his tie in the mirror. Marley was leaning against the doorjamb, examining a fingernail.

"Hey Marley. What's up?"

"Hey. Oh, I just wanted to ask your opinion on which dress I should wear tonight." She picked up the small bag by her feet. Brittany led her into the bathroom.

After shutting the door, Marley stripped off her t-shirt and shorts. Brittany gasped.

"Marley! Who did this to you?" Brittany cried. Marley's chest, stomach and back were covered in dark purple bruises. Marley looked at Brittany and burst into tears.

"M-my producer hit m-me." Marley managed to get out in between sobs. Brittany was shocked. She had never met him but he had always seemed like such a nice guy. She hugged her friend.

"I'm just going to call Sam, okay? We'll help you." Brittany whispered. She felt Marley nod against her shoulder.

"Sam! Come in here!" Brittany's sudden shout caused Sam to drop the box he was carrying. He quickly picked it up again and put it on the bed before going over to the bathroom door.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?" he asked, opening the door. The first thing he saw was Brittany kneeling on the floor, her hair half curled, hugging Marley who was almost lying on the floor and wearing very little.

"I'm fine, Sam. But look at Marley." Brittany gestured to the bruises. Sam gaped.

"Who did that? I'll kill them, I swear!" Brittany smiled at Sam's protectiveness of Marley. She had become like his little sister after Brittany had had a major meltdown, days before regionals and broken up with him. She had left and gone to MIT but returned a month or so later, claiming that the work was too hard and her professors had decided she wasn't actually a genius.

"Her producer did it. I don't know why or when." Brittany said, still holding Marley who jerked at the sound of Jake's name.

"It w-was last Friday. I d-don't know why. He just g-got really angry b-because I had been g-getting my lines wrong a f-fair bit recently." Suddenly there was a loud thud on the door to the suite. Marley jumped and began sobbing again.

"Marley! What are you doing in there for so long? Come out!" Jake yelled through the door.

"Don't let him in!" Marley cried as Sam made to go to the door. Brittany frowned.

"Why not?" she asked.

"He doesn't know. And if he finds out he won't let me go back to work." Marley explained. Brittany sighed. She knew how Marley felt.

"Okay. Sam distract Jake for a bit while I help Marley get dressed." she said, standing up. Sam nodded and went to the door and made small talk with Jake. Brittany pulled Marley up off the floor and looked at the two dresses Marley had brought.

"I think this one's better for tonight." Brittany held up a pretty purple strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. It had a full skirt that ended just on her knees and the hem of the bottom was silver. Marley nodded, quickly slipped on the dress and wiped her eyes.

"Do I look okay?" she asked. Brittany looked at her.

"Yep. Just a bit of make-up and get your hair done and you'll be fine." Marley hugged her friend and went out to Jake.

"Let's go Marley. I've got a surprise for you before we go to the theatre." he said, pulling her down the hall. Brittany looked at Sam and shook her head. The two of them went back into their room and finished getting ready and then caught a cab to a restaurant near the theatre. It was supposed to be a quiet private dinner but someone recognised Sam from one of his movies and they spent the rest of their dinner trying to ignore the fans.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

After dinner, the various members of the New Directions made their way to the theatre and sat in the special guest box that they had booked. As the curtain rose , they saw Rachel, dressed in 'rags', standing alone at centre stage. She took a step forward and began singing.

On my own

Pretending he's beside me

All alone

I walk with him 'til morning

Without him, I feel his arms around me

And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me

In the rain

The pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river

In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind

Still I say there's a way for us

I love him

But when the night is over

He is gone

The river's just a river

Without him, the world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers

I love him

But every day I'm lonely

All my life I've only been pretending

Without me, his world will go on turning

The world is full of happiness that I have never known

I love him

I love him

I love him...

But only on my own...

As the lights faded, the crowd cheered. The rest of the show featured songs and dances from various musicals. It was basically an encore of the best Broadway musicals. Rachel had a few solos and was involved in many scenes. Finn was so proud of his wife and Kurt had to stop him from calling out a few times during the show.

The New Directions waited in the backstage hallways for Rachel to come out of her dressing room. They talked about the show and how much they'd enjoyed it.

Finally Rachel came out and was immediately swamped by her friends, all chattering excitedly and telling her she was amazing. She laughed.

"I'm glad you guys liked it. I was so nervous before the show but as soon as I saw you guys there, the nerves went away." she told them.

That night, everyone was back at the hotel, they had decided to leave the party decorations up the night before and were going to have a party the next morning to celebrate Rachel's new fame.

SONG: On My Own - Les Miserables


	12. Chapter 12

1 year later

Brittany stood in the dressing room of the Alex Theatre in Glendale looking in the mirror. She was wearing a sparkly gold leotard with little strings of beads making a bit of a skirt. Matching gold heels were on her feet and large gold hoops hung from her ears. Her hair was all curled and had gold butterflies in it and her face had gold sparkles running across her cheekbones.

There was a knock at her door and before she could call out, it opened, revealing a beaming Sam standing there. He crossed the room and hugged her, knowing he couldn't kiss her for fear of smudging her make up.

"I'm so proud of you Britt. You will be amazing and I can't wait to stand in that crowd and shout out 'That's my fiancée!' Which I will definitely be doing." he told her. Brittany grinned.

"Don't you dare. I'm just thankful that Marcus heard me singing otherwise I never would have gotten this far." Just after their trip to New York to watch Rachel on Broadway, Brittany had been going for a run around her neighbour hood. Without thinking, she had begun to sing along to her iPod. A local music producer was listening and contacted her a few days later wanting to sign her for a record deal. It hadn't taken long for Brittany to become a pop sensation and she was now getting ready for her first tour.

Sam, of course, was going with her as part of her back up band and sang with her in her hit single 'I have loved you forever', although tonight he wasn't in it because he had a sore throat and wanted to rest it for the rest of the tour. The first concert was in their home state of California and again, all the New Directions were coming to watch.

"Five minutes! Five minutes, everyone!" A stage hand ran past telling everyone to get into position. Brittany's nerves suddenly came on in full.

"Sam I don't know if I can do this. What if I make a fool of myself?" she cried, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Brittany. Look at me. You'll be fine. If you feel nervous, just look to the front. We'll all be there to support you." he promised. He kissed her hand before going out of the room to go and meet up with the New Directions. Brittany took a deep breath.

"I can do this." She whispered to herself and walked out the door, following the corridor to where she would be coming onstage from.

It was a small area underneath the stage and it would rise up, bringing her up to the stage level. Taking another deep breath, she fixed her microphone and pushed the button to go up.

As soon as she appeared, the crowd began cheering. Brittany's nerves were forgotten as she saw all her friends watching her from the front of the audience. She began to sing her favourite song from when she was back in the glee club at school

_I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too._

_And I need to do what I feel like doing._

_So let me go and just listen._

_All you people look at me like I'm a little girl._

_Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world._

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club._

_Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love._

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)_

_I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy._

_But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy._

_What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?_

_All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there._

_I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

_I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it._

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

_(I just wanna dance next to you)_

_To another time and place._

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

_(Are you ready)_

_Leaving behind my name, my age._

_(Lets go)_

_(Like that)_

_(You like it)_

_(Now watch me)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_

_[Panting]_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._

_(I just can't help myself)_

_I really wanna do what you want me to._

_(I just feel I let myself go)_

_I really wanna dance, tonight with you._

_(Wanna see you move)_

_I really wanna do what you want me to._

_(Uh Uh Uh)_

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

_(I just wanna dance next to you)_

_To another time and place._

_Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,_

_(Are you ready)_

_Leaving behind my name, my age._

_I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

_I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)_

_I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_

_[Panting]_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)_

_Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)_

_[Panting]_

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)_

_I cannot hold it; I cannot control it._

_I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)_

_I'm not trying to hide it._

_(Like that)_

She followed up that with a few other songs and finally came to her single. Before she started it, she spoke to the audience.

"I want to thank all you guys for being here tonight to support me. It means so much. I just want to give a shout-out to my fiancée who's here tonight. And I want to invite my friends Marley and Rachel up here to sing this with me." she said, earning round of cheering and applause.

Down in the Audience, Marley and Rachel smiled at each other before taking off the long coats they had both been wearing to reveal that they were wearing similar outfits to Brittany. Finn and Jake looked at them in surprise.

"We planned this days ago." Rachel said before heading up onto the stage with Marley to join Brittany. The three girls took their places as the lights faded. There was a slight pause and then three spotlights came up, one on each of the girls.

SONG: Slave 4 U - Brittney Spears

**A/N: I know it's a cliffhanger but I needed time to write the lyrics to Brittany's song. So that will be first thing in the next chapter when it goes up.**


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

_(Brittany) I felt the way I do_

_When I first saw you_

_Standing there_

_With sun in your hair._

_(Marley) You let me in_

_Let me see your grin_

_I heard your voice_

_You gave me a choice_

_(All) I have loved you forever_

_Now is better than never_

_Let me hear you say you love me_

_Ooh baby, you set me free_

_(Rachel)I've never felt this way before_

_And now I love you even more_

_The truth is, I know this_

_This will never be our last kiss_

_(Brittany)Hey, when I saw you that day_

_The clouds had been grey_

_But I saw you near_

_And those clouds, they did clear_

_(All) I have loved you forever_

_Now is better than never_

_Let me hear you say you love me_

_Ooh baby, you set me free_

_(Brittany) Until today, I felt alone_

_But she entered the zone_

_The zone of my heart_

_She tore me apart_

_Then you came along_

_You helped me stay strong_

_You picked up the pieces_

_And all the pain ceases_

_Hey!_

_(All) I have loved you forever_

_Now is better than never_

_Let me hear you say you love me_

_Ooh baby, you set me free_

_I have loved you forever!_

As the last bars of the song ended, the three girls stood beside one another, arms around each other's shoulders. They were smiling and laughing, amazed at the reaction they were getting from the crowd.

The lights went down again and the three girls made their way off the stage as the MC came on to wrap up the concert. As they made their way to Brittany's dressing room, anyone could have sworn they were drunk the way they were tripping over each other. They were just all so happy and excited.

They changed out of the sparkly costumes and then went out into the corridor to find the New Directions. They weren't there. Sobering up a little, Brittany tapped one of the stage hands on the shoulder.

"Excuse me; have you seen our friends anywhere? They were supposed to meet us here." she asked him.

"No. I haven't seen them. Apparently there was a bit of a riot at the backstage door with fans trying to get in to see you three so they might be stuck there." he told her. Brittany kissed his cheek

"Thank-you. We'll go check it out." She, Marley and Rachel walked off, leaving the stunned stagehand behind.

Sure enough, the New Directions had gotten caught up in the mayhem at the door and as hard as the security people were trying to let them in, if the opened the door for just a second, they were pushed open as far as possible. Brittany was shocked. She never knew fans could be so violent. She quickly pulled Marley and Rachel back to her room where she sent a text to Sam telling him and the others to come through the theatre itself to meet them.

Soon, the whole group was squeezed into the tiny room, everyone trying to get near enough to Brittany to hug her and congratulate her.

* * *

Later that night, Brittany and Sam were lying in bed, talking.

"You did an amazing job today, Britt. I am so looking forward to our wedding because I can't wait to be able to call you my wife." he said, nuzzling her neck. She smiled.

"I know. But it's only two more months and then I get a full six months off and we can get married." she snuggled down further under the blankets. The event of the day had worn her out and she just wanted to sleep. However, Sam wanted to celebrate. He rolled her over and kissed her, moving himself so he was on top of her.

"Sam…" she complained as kissed his way down her jaw.

"Come on Britt. Just for a celebration then you can sleep all you want, I promise. And I'll make you breakfast in bed tomorrow." Brittany signed and gave in, letting him keep going.

SONG: I have loved you forever - Brittany Pierce

**A/N: How did you like Brittany's song. It's my first go at writing my own song lyrics so I hope you like it. It doesn't really have a tune as such it sort of goes to the tune of a few songs. Please review what you think **


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

As the lights went down on Brittany's final performance, she felt a deep sadness. She was standing in Sam's arms having just finished singing 'I have loved you forever' for the last time on this tour. The crowd was cheering and applauding as they walked off the stage.

"I can't believe it's over! It feels so surreal, after two months of performing nearly every night, I have to go back to just being a normal person." Brittany said, collapsing into her chair.

"I don't think 'normal will describe our lives anymore. Our lives haven't been normal since you became famous, Britt. And people are starting to recognise me now too from the various films I've been in and things." Sam replied, leaning against the wall.

The past two months had been a whirlwind of performances and travelling for both of them. It would be nice to settle down and stay in one place for a while again. Their wedding was coming up in just two weeks time and they were both looking forward to it. However, it would not be the private ceremony they thought they would be having when they got engaged. Now that both of them were famous, there would be photographers every where and security to make sure no uninvited guests got in. It would be even more important to have the security there because they had Rachel, Marley and Kurt coming who were also big stars in their respective fields.

"Do you wanna celebrate tonight? I'll make dinner." Brittany offered as she stepped out of her outfit. This time it was a sparkly blue mini-dress.

"Sure. I don't feel like eating out tonight. A nice home cooked meal will be great. I'll be back in a second, Britt. I just remembered I have to get something off Jimmy." he ran out of the room. Brittany shook her head. Poor Jimmy was always having to look after something from one of them.

Brittany made her way down the hall to the exit. She was looking forward to being able to just rest. She got into her car and drove towards the hotel she was staying at. She was waiting at a red light when suddenly, a car lost control. Brittany sat watching as the car came speeding towards her.

She saw a light just as the car hit her and then everything faded to black.

Sam was just leaving the theatre to head home when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Is this Sam Evans?" a strange voice asked.

"Yes. Who's calling?" Sam was worried.

"My name's Jonathon Madeira. I'm calling from the New York Downtown Hospital, your fiancée's been in an accident."

"Oh my god! Is she okay?"

"She's unconscious at the moment, sir, but as far as we can tell, she is fine."

"Okay. Thank-you I will be there as soon as possible." Sam cut off the call and drove as fast as he was allowed to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Sam ran through the halls of the hospital, ignoring the paparazzi calling out to him. He got to the nurse's station and paused to catch his breath.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked one of the nurses.

"My fiancée was brought in a little while ago, um, Brittany Pierce." Sam told her in between breaths.

"Oh, right this way, Mr. Evans." she replied, flustered. Sam followed her down a hallway to where two security guards were standing outside a door.

"This is her room. Let him in, please Tom." the nurse instructed the security guards who moved out of the way. Sam went in and saw Brittany, still unconscious on the bed in the centre of the room.

He crossed the room and sat in the chair by her bed, holding her hand.

"Brittany. I'm here. I'm so sorry, I should have been with you." Sam hung his head and began to sing softly

Found myself today

Oh I found myself and ran away

Something pulled me back

The voice of reason I forgot I had

All I know is you're not here to say

What you always used to say

But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light

And it's shining on my destiny

Shining all the time

And I wont be afraid

To follow everywhere it's taking me

All I know is yesterday is gone

And right now I belong

To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say

And it doesn't matter how long it takes

Believe in yourself and you'll fly high

And it only matters how true you are

Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even if it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That I won't give up

No I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around

And I will be strong

Even when it all goes wrong

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe

That someone's watching over

Someone's watching over

Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

As he finished singing, Sam heard someone come into the room. Looking up, he saw the nurse watching him.

"That was very sweet, Mr. Evans. Visiting hours are over now, I'm sorry but you need to leave. If anything changes we will be sure to call you." she told him. Sam nodded and left the room.

He drove to the hotel and sat in the kitchen. He wished he had been there with Brittany. He felt that he could have done something to stop the accident from happening.

His phone lit up after a minute, indicating that someone was calling him. He snatched up the phone and answered without checking the caller ID.

"Is she awake?" he asked.

"Hello to you too. Is who awake?" Sam heard Kurt's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, sorry, Kurt. I thought it was someone else."

"I noticed. Are you and Britt okay? I came to the theatre earlier to say hi and congratulate you guys but the stagehand said you'd left in a rush about fifteen minutes after Brittany left."

"Well, I'm okay. Britt was in an accident on her way home. She's in the hospital at the moment, unconscious."

"Oh my god. Which hospital? I'll come over straight away." Kurt sounded flustered and Sam could hear him rummaging around for something, car-keys probably.

"I'd rather not say over the phone where she is but it doesn't matter anyway. Visitors aren't allowed at the moment."

"Well I'll come to your hotel. I know where that is. And I know you. You'll spend all night beating yourself up over this." Sam began to protest but Kurt cut him off saying that it didn't matter hat Sam did, he was coming over anyway. Sam gave in and hung up. Leaving the phone on the bench, he crossed the room to the window and stared out.

SONG: Someone's Watching Over Me - Hilary Duff


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Kurt hung up the phone from talking to Sam and called Finn. As the phone rang, Kurt searched the apartment for his car keys which always seemed to be getting lost. Finn finally answered .

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn. Listen, I just got off the phone with Sam and-"

"I heard. Brittany's been in an accident. It was on the news." Finn interrupted him.

"Yeah. I'm heading over to their hotel room in a minute because I know Sam will spend the night beating himself up over this. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure. I'll just finish dinner with Rach and I'll meet you there." Finn disconnected the phone and went back to the kitchen table where Rachel was just finishing her dinner.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked

"Kurt. He wants me to go over to Sam's hotel room to look after Sam tonight. Is that okay?"

"Sure. I might call the hospital in a little while to see how Britt's going." Rachel picked up her plate and put it in the sink. She turned and leant against the bench while she finished her glass of wine.

"Send my love to Sam." she continued. Finn finished his dinner and kissed her as he put his plate in the sink too. He grabbed his keys and left, Rachel sighed and went about cleaning up, singing along to the iPod that was always playing in their apartment.

Finn knocked on the door of Sam's hotel room and waited. After a moment, Kurt opened the door.

"Hey Finn." Kurt let him in. Looking around, Finn saw Sam sitting on the couch head held in his hands. Finn went over and sat beside him.

"Hey Sam. How's it going?"

"I should have been with her. I would have been if I hadn't forgotten to get something off Jimmy." he said, fresh tears forming. Finn sighed.

"It's not your fault Sam. She would still be injured even if you had been there. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong-" Finn was interrupted by Sam's phone ringing. Sam jumped on it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Evans? It's Dr. Madeira. There has been some changes in Miss Pierce's condition. She's not awake but we believe she might wake soon."

"Thank-you. Can I come down?" Sam was pulling on his shoes as he spoke.

"Under normal circumstances we would say no but in this case, we are willing to make an exception."

"I'm on my way." Sam hung up and grabbed his keys.

"Make yourselves at home." he told Finn and Kurt as he ran out the door. Finn and Kurt looked at each other and shook their heads before heading home.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

The first thing Brittany felt when she woke up was someone holding onto her hand. She moved a little bit. The grip on her hand tightened.

"Britt? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." A male voice cut through the darkness. Brittany realized her eyes were still shut. She squeezed the hand holding hers and slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she did, there was a flurry of activity around her. Doctors and nurses were checking anything and everything they could think of to make sure she was okay.

Finally, the doctors and nurses cleared, leaving Brittany alone. After a moment, Sam came in to the room. He sat in the chair beside Brittany's bed.

"Hey Brittany? How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Pretty normal actually. Except for one thing." she turned to look at him.

"And what's that?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Who on earth are you?"


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Sam's jaw nearly hit the ground as Brittany's words sunk in. Who on earth are you?

"Wha-what do you mean who am I?"

"I mean exactly that. I have no idea who you are." she looked at him, as if that might help her remember who he was.

"I'm your fiancée, Sam. We've been together for nearly eight years and we just finished your tour together." he told her. There was no sign of recognition in her face at all. Sam got up and went to the door. He looked out and saw one of the nurses walking past.

"Excuse me!" he caught the nurse's attention.

"Can I help you?"

"Ummm...yeah. My fiancée just woke up from a coma and she has no clue who I am." The nurse nodded.

"That happens. I'm sure it's just temporary. Let me just get Dr. Madeira to have a look." she went over to the nurse's desk and picked up the phone. She had a quick conversation with someone and the hung up.

"Dr. Madeira is busy at the moment but he will be with you as soon as possible. In the mean time, just stay with her and see if you can get her to remember anything." Sam nodded and went back in to Brittany.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked, sitting on the bed by her feet. She shook her head.

"I'm not sure what it is exactly. I'm wearing a gold dress. The girl next to me is pregnant. The other people around me look really worried." Sam looked at her.

"Regionals. Nine years ago. Before you met me." Sam was upset to know that she'd lost the last nine years of her memory.

"For the glee club, right? Quinn was pregnant." Just then the door to the room opened and Dr. Madeira came in.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"She doesn't remember the last nine years." Sam explained.

"Okay. That's not too bad. What I'll do is I'll let you two talk for a bit to see if she can remember anything while I go and have another look at the test results."

"Okay." Brittany looked at Sam expectantly as the doctor left the room.

"Maybe if I sing something that meant a lot to us, you might remember." Sam suggested.

"Maybe. Give it a try."

I know I stand in line,

Until you think you have the time

To spend an evening with me

And if we go some place to dance

I know that there's a chance

You won't be leaving with me

And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place

And have a drink or two

And then I go and spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like: "I love you"

I can see it in your eyes

That you despise the same old lines

You heard the night before

And though it's just a line to you

For me it's true

It never seemed so right before

I practice every day

To find some clever lines to say

To make the meaning come true

But then I think I'll wait

Until the evening gets late

That I'm alone with you

The time is right

Your perfume fills my head

The stars get red

And oh, the night's so blue

And then I go and spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like: "I love you"

The time is right

Your perfume fills my head

The stars get red

And oh, the night's so blue

And then I go and spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like: "I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you"

"I love you"

Sam finished singing and looked at Brittany.

"Anything?" he asked. Brittany scrunched up her nose, thinking hard. Sam smiled to himself. He thought she looked cute when she did that.

"I remember a party. You were there. And Rachel was wearing a weird dress. I think we're all drunk. We're playing Spin the Bottle." She frowned.

"What? Is there something else?" he asked hopefully. That party had been during Alcohol awareness week in his first year at McKinley. It was the first time he had kissed Brittany and they had always counted it as their first kiss even though they hadn't been together and they had been drunk.

"I-I remember kissing you." she muttered, looking down at her knees and blushing slightly.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

Finn opened the door to his apartment to find all the lights off. He checked his watch. It was only nine o'clock.

"Rach? Where are you?" he called. There was no answer. He wandered around the house looking for her. Finally he found her in their bedroom, fast asleep. He smiled. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. He lay down beside her, placing a kiss on her cheek. She stirred slightly but kept on sleeping. Soon enough Finn was asleep too.

* * *

Kurt had gone straight home after Sam rushed out the door. It was supposed to have been date night with Blaine, a tradition they'd made for each Friday night ever since Blaine moved to New York after he had graduated.

"Blaine?"

"You're back early." Blaine was sitting on the couch in their living room watching some reality show on the TV.

"Yeah. Sam got a call from the hospital and rushed off. I'm sorry I spoiled date night." Kurt went over and sat next to Blaine, snuggling into his boyfriend's side.

"That's okay. It's only nine o'clock. We have plenty of time." Blaine said. He began to trail kisses down Kurt's jaw line.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

"That was our first kiss." Sam told her. He had an idea but wasn't sure if he should try.

"We weren't together yet but it was still special." she said. Sam nodded.

"Brittany, I want to try something to see if it will help your memory come back." he said, shuffling closer.

"What is it?" she was curious.

"I-I want to kiss you." he said, leaning even closer. There wasn't much space between them now. Brittany smiled.

"Go ahead. I want to get my memory back if it's as good as you say it is." she closed the gap between them and kissed him gently.

After a moment, Sam pulled back and looked at her. Smiling, she leant back on the pillows behind her.

"I remember being really upset about something. You and I are sitting in a theatre. For some reason Brittney Spears rings a bell." Sam grinned.

"That was Brittney 2.0 week in Glee. Just after you and Santana broke up." The door opened again, revealing a grim faced Dr. Madeira.

"I've just gone over the test results. It seems as though there is a slight fracture in your scull, Miss Pierce. The consequential swelling is pressing on your brain, causing the memory loss." Tears formed in Brittany' eyes.

"Is it permanent?" asked Sam, giving Brittany's hand a slight squeeze.

"If we perform a slight surgery, we can reduce the swelling, releasing the pressure on her brain and her memory has an 80% chance of fully returning."

"What happens if it doesn't come back?" Brittany asked looking scared.

"Well, there is a 20% chance that the surgery won't work and your memory will not come back any more than it has already. If we are going to perform the surgery, we will need to do it as soon as possible. We will need to know whether you want to go through with it within the hour."

"What happens if I don't have the surgery?"

"The swelling will only get worse and the consequences would more than likely be fatal. I will leave you two alone for a while to talk over your options." Dr. Madeira left the young couple alone.

"I don't want to lose you, Britt." Sam told her.

"But what if it doesn't work. I'll lose any memory I've got of our relationship."

"If that happens, we can just start over. I would rather fall in love with you again than have to say good bye to you. I know you're scared but I'll be right here to help you get through it."

"I'm so scared Sam." Brittany began to cry. Sam moved so he could hold her and he held her until she stopped crying.

"I've made my decision Sam." she finally said, sniffling a bit.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Sam sat in the hallway of the hospital, waiting for Brittany to come out of surgery. It had been just over an hour since the solid metal doors had shut him out from Brittany and he was getting impatient to see her. Finally, one of the doctors came out.

"Mr. Evans?"

"Yes? Is she okay?" Sam jumped out of his seat.

"She is fine. The surgery has worked as far as we can tell. She is still asleep for now but she should be awak within the hour and we will be able to se how the surgery went then."

"Can I see her?"

"We are just about to move her back to her room so you can come with us if you'd like or you can meet us there."

"I'll come with you, if that's okay." Sam said, following the doctor as he went back into the room. Brittany was lying on the bed, asleep with an oxygen mask on. The doctors began to wheel the bed away with Sam following close behind.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

While he waited for Brittany to wake up, Sam sang softly to himself.

_Saying 'I love you'_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you _

_It's not that I want you _

_Not to say, but if you only knew _

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel _

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real _

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _

_'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do_

_If my heart was torn in two _

_More than words to show you feel _

_That your love for me is real _

_What would you say if I took those words away _

_Then you couldn't make things new _

_Just by saying 'I love you'_

_La de da la de da_

_Da de da da da_

_More than words_

_La de da la de da_

_Now that I've tried to_

_Talk to you and make you understand _

_All you have to do is_

_Close your eyes _

_And just reach out your hands and touch me _

_Hold me close don't ever let me go _

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show _

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me _

_'Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two _

_More than words to show you feel _

_That your love for me is real _

_What would you say if I took those words away _

_Then you couldn't make things new _

_Just by saying 'I love you'_

Brittany woke up about half way through the song. She made no motion to suggest that she was awake, she just lay and listened to Sam. When he finished, she smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Brittany! How do you feel?"

"So much better. I can remember nearly everything now. I'm so sorry Sam. "

"It's so good to have you back, Britt." He told her, giving her a kiss. Dr. Madeira came in to the room then.

"Well, it seems the surgery has gone well. I will need Brittany to stay here for a day or two, just to make sure she's okay." Brittany smiled at Sam as the doctor went out the door.

"At least we don't have to move our wedding." she whispered to him as he lay down beside her.

"I can't wait to be able to call you my wife." he told her, nuzzling her neck. The young couple spent a few hours just snuggled together on the bed before Sam was told to leave.

Two days later, Brittany was released from the hospital with strict instructions to be careful and contact them if she took a turn for the worse.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

Two weeks later

Brittany was in Rachel's hotel room. She was wearing a beautiful strapless dress with a trail of flowers down one side. Rachel, Marley and Tina were wearing midnight blue dresses and were each holding a bouquet of blue and white flowers.

"I'm so nervous. What if I forget my vows? What if I trip as I'm walking down the aisle? What if-"

"Brittany! Stop! You'll be fine. You and Sam are perfect together. I felt like you do when I married Finn and everything went smoothly." Rachel interrupted Brittany's panic attack. Tina's cell phone beeped and she checked it.

"The limo's here guys." she said. The four women picked up their shoes and bouquets and went down to the car. Brittany got in first, the others holding her skirt our of the way before climbing in themselves. The diver started the car and they drove to a place not far from Manhattan Beach.

The wedding was only a few minutes away and the sun was already starting to set. When the car stopped, they all got out and fussed around their dresses. The wind slightly whipped up the knee-length skirts of the bridesmaid's dresses and Brittany's loose curls shifted a bit too. Brittany's father was sitting on a wall nearby with Kitty's son, Lucas, and Brittany's five year old cousin, Laura. The two boys were wearing tuxedos with midnight blue bow ties while Laura was wearing a pretty dress similar to what Marley, Rachel and Tina were wearing.

"Ah, damn this wind." Marley muttered, trying, unsuccessfully to pin a little bit of her hair back. But there was some good to the wind. It carried the sound of voices from the beach up to where they were standing. Tina quickly texted Mike and told him that they were ready to start.

Soon they heard the traditional wedding music play. Lucas and Laura began to walk towards the beach, Lucas holding a white cushion with two gold ring on top and Laura carrying a little wicker basket with midnight blue ribbon woven through the handle and filled with white rose petals.

After wishing Brittany good luck and waving goodbye, Marley, Rachel and Tina followed the two children. Brittany turned to her father who held out his arm for her. Taking a deep breath she looped her arm through her father's and followed behind the others. As she stepped onto the sand, she lifted her head and saw Sam watching her. The way he looked at her assured her that everything would be okay. After what felt like hours, she reached the platform that Sam was standing on. Her father took her hand and kissed it before placing it in Sam's waiting hand. Together, Sam and Brittany stepped up onto the platform and faced each other.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. I believe they each have written their own vows." the priest began the wedding. Sam looked at Brittany and began to say his vows.

"Brittany. I have always thought you were hot, and sexy, and amazingly wonderful. But when we started dating, I realized that you are a whole lot more than that. You are loyal, you care about everyone who has ever been close to you and most of all, you love me. I know we've had a hard road to get here but I promise that from now on, whatever happens, I will always be there for you and I will always put you before anything." Brittany smiled before starting her vows.

"Sam. I never noticed you when you first moved to McKinley. Until you did a Rich Little impression, I had no idea who you were. You helped me feel good after Santana left and even though I was cruel to you when The whole MIT thing was happening, you stuck by me and I love you so much for it. I've given you a few scares in the last few years but I promise to be more careful and think about how it will affect you beforehand." the audience laughed and the photographers took a few photos.

"Thank-you for the beautiful vows. Sam, do you take Brittany Susan Pierce to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest gestured to Lucas to bring the rings forward. Sam took one and slid it onto Brittany's finger.

"I do."

"Brittany, do you take Sam Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Brittany took the second ring and Lucas scurried back to his spot while she slipped the ring onto Sam's finger.

"I do."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Brittany flipped her veil over her head as Sam leant closer to her. They kissed slowly, both of them forgetting the people around them. They broke apart after a moment and turned to face their family and friends. Behnd them, the priest raised his arms to the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time; Mr. and Mrs. Sam Evans!" The audience cheered and everyone began to come forwards to congratulate them. After a little while, the priest spoke again.

"The bride and groom would like to invite you all to join them for refreshments just down the beach." he indicated a large marquee set up nearby. Fairy lights twinkled in the slowly setting sun. One of the photographers came forward.

"Mr. Evans, It is time for the photos." Sam pulled Brittany away from th crowd to a section of the beach where they could have their private wedding photos taken. First they had a few taken of just them, holding each other and looking into each others' eyes. Then they had some taken with their families and the wedding party and finally they had a group shot with the New Directions.

Then they made their way to the marquee where the rest of their guests were waiting. They all sat down and had a delicious meal of roast chicken. Then they had toasts from their parents and from Rachel and Blaine, the Maid of Honour and the Best Man.


	25. Chapter 25

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew that I found a home for my_

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_(Chorus)_

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_(Verse 2)_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_(Chorus)_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_(Chorus)_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_I will love you_

_A thousand years_

Jake and Marley were the first people to sing at the reception and their song was Brittany and Sam's first dance. The young couple looked beautiful as they twirled around the dance floor, their wedding party eventually joining them. As the dance ended, Sam pulled Brittany close, arms around her waist and kissed her. She melted into him and photographers scrambled to get a good shot of the pair with the sun setting behind them.

After the dance, the New Directions took turns singing various songs. The party lasted long into the night. Finally, the last son was sung by Mercedes.

_If I should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go but I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I... will always love you, ooh_

_I will always love you_

_You_

_My darling you_

_Mmm-mm_

_Bittersweet memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me_

_So good-bye_

_Please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I..._

_Will always love you_

_I..._

_Will always love you_

_You, ooh_

_I hope life treats you kind_

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy and happiness_

_But above all this I wish you love_

_And I..._

_Will always love you_

_I..._

_Will always love you_

_I, I will always love_

_You..._

_You_

_Darling I love you_

_I'll always_

_I'll always_

_Love_

_You.._

_Oooh_

_Ooohhh_

When she finished, the guests mad a guard of honour and threw confetti over Sam and Brittany as they made their way up to the limo. Sam shielded her from the confetti as she clambered in and then the sped away to the airport, picking confetti out of each other's' hair and laughing a lot along the way.

**A/N I will end the story here but I am starting to work on the sequel to it called One, Two, Three. Sorry about the wait for the final chapter, I have been away with no access to internet.**


End file.
